Sergio Mania
Sergio Mania is a videogame coming in the year 2017 for the Nintendo Switch and PC in tribute to the 25th birthday of the author of Sergio The Hedgehog as well as other characters from the Sergioverse. It appears to be a Sergioverse-themed recreation of Sonic Mania. Plot Sergio and Jorge were invited to the Comet City museum by Marta due to a new exhibit had opened up. The exhibit held a fabled gem known as the Onyx of Atlas. However, Alfonso breaks into he museum and steals the Onyx, as well as kidnapping Marta. Sergio quickly gives chase to stop Alfonso's plans once again. What uses does the Onyx of Atlas have? And in what way do they benefit Alfonso? Gameplay Sergio Mania is planned to play and look similar to the classic Sonic the Hedgehog games: Going at high speed from point A to point B collecting Rings and avoid getting hit. The game is meant to have 3 playable characters, each with their own abilities, although they all have the Spin Dash as a common ability. As a new gameplay feature, Sergio owns the exclusive Drop Dash ability, which allows him to perform a Spin Dash in mid-air and launch himself forward once he touches the ground. Characters Playable * Sergio. Abilities: Homing Attack, Drop Dash, Mega Buster * Jorge (Unlocked after beating Chaotic City Zone, Act 1). Abilities: Wrench Swing, Ground Pound, Wall Jump * Marta (Unlocked after beating Ocean Stronghold Zone, Act 2). Abilities: Star Spin, Luma Shot, Bounce Other * Alfonso Koopa * Thunder the Dark Hedgehog/Fire Dark Mario/Cosmic Marta * Carlos (Cameo in Spooky Manor Zone, Act 2) * Alvaro (Cameo in Spooky Manor Zone, Act 2) Zones Chaotic City Zone Comet City is in total chaos due to Alfonso's attack. Go through its streets as you free it from the Koopabot horde. Ocean Stronghold Zone An underwater fortress built by Alfonso. A great part of this place is flooded, so you better hold your breath. Massive Jungle Zone A jungle area with gigantic trees in danger of deforestation by Alfonso's robots. Koopatronic Funland Zone A massive amusement park built by Alfonso. Watch out for his demented animatronics that are patrolling the area. Spooky Manor Zone An abandoned mansion rumored to be inhabited by malicious spirits. WIP Unknown zone. Leaked screenshots indicate this is where you'll fight Thunder, Fire or Cosmic Marta. Doom Assault Zone The last zone before the final boss. Make your way through Alfonso's ships to reach the mad scientist and end his plans maybe not once and for all but at least for this time. Atlas Rift Zone This extra zone can only be accessed by Sergio if he has all the Kingdom Crystals. Alfonso is putting the powers of the Onyx of Atlas to full use! Only Super Sergio can defeat him now! Items * 5, 10 or 20 Rings * Turbo Shoes * Invincibility * 1-Up * Shield ** Normal (No effect) ** Electric (Attracts Rings) ** Fire (Mid-air Dash, protects from fire-themed hazards) ** Bubble (Infinite breath underwater, reflects small projectiles) Extra features By completing certain tasks, you can unlock extra features. Sergio Maker Don't let the name fool you, it's another way to refer to the Debug Mode. In a No Save file, you can fool around with game objects and even draw funny things with Rings. To unlock this mode, beat the game with any character (No Kingdom Crystals needed) & Jorge Mode Jorge tags along in a No Save file! If you have a second controller, you can let a friend control him. To unlock this mode, beat the game as Jorge with all the Kingdom Crystals Match & Clash Play a game of Match & Clash at any time you want! You can play against the computer or a friend. To unlock this mode, beat the game as Marta with all the Kingdom Crystals Dream Garden You can now have one of Onirica's Dream Sprites as a virtual pet! Feed, play and compete with your very own Dream Sprite. To unlock this mode, beat the game as Sergio with all the Kingdom Crystals Level Select In a No Save file, you can input a secret code to access any level as any character. This code will be revealed to you if you win the gold in all the Dream Garden competitions. Trivia * While only Sergio can access Atlas Rift Zone through normal means, Jorge and Marta can also be played in this stage through the level select cheat. Doing so with Jorge unlocks a special ending cutscene * Both the boss at the Act 2 of Koopatronic Funland and the extra mode Match & Clash are a reference to Yoshi's Cookie Category:Games Category:Sergy92